Ruler of Neverland
by talleylea
Summary: *Sequel to Saving Neverland* Wendy's dying now that she left Neverland. Once Peter finds out, he rushes her back to Neverland to save her. In order for Wendy to be healed completely she must become Ruler of Neverland, which Is not easy, and comes with many prices, but with her blackening heart maybe becoming ruler wouldn't be so bad. ** "..Its always better to be feared.." **
1. Chapter 1

**Oh my gosh! The sequel, eep!**

**If you didn't catch the first book to this, please go read Saving Neverland!**

**I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

A lot has happened and changed since I returned from Neverland. We returned in the second week of June. When I got home my mom went crazy. She wasn't happy with my return, she showed no excitement. She just yelled at me. She yelled at me for at least three days straight. The police had to be notified of my return so once they came they sent me to a hospital. They had to make sure everything was okay.

After that I was sent to a different hospital. It was for 'pyschos'. I wasn't in for a very long time, which I'm so grateful for. It was so dreadfully awful. You were watched 24/7 and you could hardly do anything. I was in for about a week, maybe a little longer. I realized I needed to lie. I couldn't talk about Neverland. I had to lie, say that I was just really joking with my mom, like she does with me. I probably couldn't have stayed in there much longer anyways, my mom didn't want to pay for the hospital bill. She didn't want to help me. I was causing a problem for her and she just wanted it all to end. I was released out of the hospital by the end of June, which I think my mom was more excited about it then I actually was.

Everything was alright in the beginning of July, aside from my parents being crazy. My dad didn't like dealing with everything that was going on so he was constantly working, and my mom despised me. She constantly nagged me about how much she had to spend on me. How she could've used the money in a better way, like a vacation or something. I couldn't handle her for very long so for the beginning of July I was always out. I didn't have many friends anymore. Cami and I hadn't spoken yet. Not one word. The only friends I had left were either on vacation somewhere or some of them just dis-owned me. Mid-July is when everything went down hill.

I woke up one day feeling bad. I figured it was just allergies, y'know? Eyes watering, constant sneezing, a nagging cough, so I ignored it. I continued to ignore it until almost the end of July. It hadn't gone away, or gotten better. In fact, it got a whole lot worse. I barely had any energy and I was constantly sleeping, and it was so hard to wake up when I did fall asleep. Of course when I had brought it up to my mom she yelled at me. She didn't want to have to spend another butt load of money on a stupid hospital bill. She told me to go stuff some ibuprofen down my throat and get over it. I tried that. It didn't work. Throughout this whole thing my powers some how just seemed to be getting stronger, and harder to control. Every time I thought I had gotten it down on how to control them, they suddenly just got stronger. At least I hadn't done any real damage, yet.

Now it's in the middle of October. I've been in school for about two months. I'm really sick. I go from having insomnia, to not being able to get enough sleep. I can hardly concentrate. I've been getting straight C's and D's on everything. I haven't gotten one A this year, which is not normal for me. Anything I eat I throw it up, at least most of the time. I generally can get one or two granola bars in me a day without throwing up, but that's it. I can hardly walk. It takes me like ten minutes just to get to my other class. Just recently I've started coughing up blood. I'm _really_ sick. I've begged my mom to take me to the doctor, but she wont. If she doesn't take me soon, I really think I could die. I don't know what is wrong with me.

I wish I hadn't left Peter. That's my biggest regret. I don't know why I chose to stay here. It's just been a big mess since I got back. I really hope this year goes by fast.

School life was hard in the very beginning. Like I said earlier, I had just about zero friends. Cami and I barely spoke, and if we did it was usually rude remarks. I was mocked and bullied a bit in the beginning. They all made jokes of the whole Neverland and me 'missing', thing. Sometimes they made me mad, and I had to learn to keep from using my powers to slam them up against a wall or something. I wanted to snap a few of their necks, but I couldn't. I had to remain good. I couldn't let this evil over power me. Through it all I managed to make a friend. His name is Dustin. He has basically become my new best friend. He doesn't mock me for the whole Neverland thing, but maybe he doesn't know much about that, since he's new and all. Once we became friends things started getting a little better, or at least at school. The bullying seemed to subside, though I think that Is because I was no longer afraid of them, but instead they were afraid of me. Their plan kinda back fired I guess you could , I became the bully. I mean, they were being mean to me first, its only fair, right? Besides, if they're afraid of me, they wont hurt me. I think that's the one main thing I learned since my returning, that it's better to be feared, because when you're feared, nothing nor nobody stands in your way.

* * *

Dustin's POV

" What are we going to do today?" I questioned Wendy. It was a very valid question, considering it was a bright and sunny Saturday.

"I don't know." She coughed a bit after she spoke. " I figured we could stay In or something. Im really cold and tired and thought we could just stay here and watch some movies or something. Besides if we go out there's a bigger chance we could run into Cody and Im really not in the mood for that."

" Is he still trying to talk to you?" I asked, amazed at his determination to get her back. You would think after a while he would understand it was pointless, but he just keeps coming back.

"Yes." She groaned as she pulled the blue blanket on her bed, on top of her. "It's like he doesn't understand that I broke up with him! I've had to block his number. He won't quit calling, or texting. I'm surprised he hasn't tried to stop by yet. Im not complaining though."

" Well he doesn't deserve you." I smiled as I adjusted my feet to fit under a small portion of the blue blanket that was covering Wendy.

"Aww." Wendy cooed sarcastically. We both laughed and then she quickly kicked off the covers.

"Im gonna go grab some movies and some food, you wanna come?" Wendy said as she was getting ready to head for the door.

"Sure." I spoke quickly as I hopped off of the bed. As I walked behind Wendy I had to quickly stop, because she stopped and started coughing. I looked at her for a moment and she grabbed her chest in what seemed to be pain.

"Not again." I think I heard her mumble. Then she started into a coughing fit again, releasing her arms from her chest.

"Are you okay?" I asked as I looked at her worried. I knew she was sick, and I hated when she had these coughing fits. She was about to nod when she looked at her hand. It was covered in blood. She looked at it a bit horrified and started coughing again.

" I need to get your mom." I spoke quickly as I bolted for the door.

"No, she wo-" She started saying before she just stopped and collapsed onto the grey carpet floor. My eyes went wide and I quickly knelt down next to her.

"Wendy!" I screamed as I shook her body. She was unconscious and blood was surrounding her mouth. " Wendy!" I yelled even louder. " Call 911!" I screamed as loudly as I could. " 911!" I screamed over and over again. Suddenly Wendy's mom came running up the stairs and into Wendy's room. She stared confused at her daughter's body laying on the ground.

" Call 911! She's really sick." I screamed at her mom as I stared at Wendy.

"She's fine." Her mom choked out.

"She's laying unconscious on the ground, and five minutes ago she was coughing up blood! She's not okay!" I screamed at her mom who seemed to care nothing about her.

"Fine." Her mom managed as she slowly seemed to grab the phone from her pocket.

"I'll do it." I growled as I jumped up from next to Wendy and snatched the phone from her mom's grasp. I quickly unlocked it and dialed 911.

"Yes. My best friend. She, she, was coughing up blood. She's been sick lately. She was coughing up blood and passed out. She's unconscious." I told the 911 dispatcher frantically, though trying to remain calm.

* * *

The next ten minutes was all a blur. Suddenly there was an ambulance outside and next thing I know Wendy is being carried out on a stretcher.

"Shes going to be okay, right?" I ask as I try to climb in the back of the ambulance, but am pushed back by the men closing the doors. I didn't get an answer.

"Right?" I yelled loudly, though I knew they couldn't respond to me, or even if they did I wouldn't be able to hear them.

The last thing I remember strongly is Wendy's mother rambling on about how much this is going to cost her, and me slapping her on the face.

Now Im sitting outside, looking up at the sky, pleading for Wendy to be okay.

* * *

**I hope you liked it! Please give this a chance if it seems iffy to you. This will be a bit of a dark book in some chapters, but I hope you like it!**

**Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I hope you guys like it!**

* * *

Wendys POV

" Will she be alright?" I could hear someone say very softly. A long with it I could hear a steady and annoying beep. I slowly opened my eyes and looked at my surroundings.

_Where am I?_

I continued to look around. I realized I was sitting in a bed with a thin white blanket on top of me. The lighting was pretty dim, and there was a tube hooked up to me that was attached to a big machine.

_Im In the hospital…oh no, what happened._

"What happened?" I choked out, causing my mom, the doctor and Dustin to jump a little in surprise.

"You're paying for this bill." My mom grumbled, ignoring my question, and quickly walked out of the room. Dustin rolled his eyes at my mom and walked over to the side of my bed.

"Basically you started to cough up blood and then like five seconds later you passed out." Dustin sighed as he took a seat in the white chair next to my bed.

"Great." I mumbled as I sunk deeper into the bed. "Do they know what's wrong with me?" I asked hopeful that there would be an answer.

"Um, I haven't heard everything, but from what I've been hearing, they don't know. Well actually, they've been saying the tests aren't showing anything. They're negative. They're saying nothing is wrong with you, you're not sick." Dustin said a bit confused of his own answer.

"What?" I scrunched up my eyebrows in confusion and sighed extremely loud. "I'm sick. I _am_ sick."

"Yeah I know that, the doctors assume that, but it's not showing up. Well actually," He paused a moment as if trying to remember something. " They did say one thing showed up."

"What?" I yelled a bit too loudly in eagerness.

"They said something showed on your heart. It almost seemed to have black in it. That's all they said though. Everything else seemed fine, aside from a few splotches on your heart."

"Shit." I mumbled as I threw my head into my hands.

_This is no normal sickness. This is magic. Magic is doing this to me. What am I going to do? _

"What?" Dustin questioned a bit confused. He must've heard me. " Do you know what it Is or something?" He started to lean a little closer to the bed so he could talk in a quitter tone, and I'd still be able to hear him.

"Um.." I paused a moment, deciding if I should tell him or not. " No." I lied and shook my head.

"Oh, well." Dustin looked around the room for a moment. " Need anything?"

"Can I have food?" I paused for a moment and remembered. " Wait, nevermind I wont be able to eat it." Dustin looked at me with a bit of a sad expression. " Just some water." I sighed and he nodded. He slowly stood up from his chair and went to exit. As he went to exit the door flung open and the doctor was coming in. Dustin nodded his head at him and quickly shut the door.

"Hi." The doctor smiled at me as he adjusted the clip board in his hand.

"Hi.." I said and then started coughing, causing the doctor to look at me a bit frantically. " Im fine." I managed to say before I coughed one more time.

"Okay, well. We didn't find anything, aside from a few splotches. We are going to keep you here for a couple of days just so we can see if you get worse. If anything changes. We are also going to examine those splotches on your heart." The doctor said as he continued to stare at me, making me shift a bit in my bed.

"Alright." I smiled lightly at him. " So you don't know what I have?" I already knew the answer, but I just wanted to see if he knew anything else about it that I wasn't told.

"Not at this time." He spoke and cleared his throat.

"Is my mom throwing a fit?" The doctor paused a moment, as if he were afraid of saying the wrong thing. " It's alright. Be honest." I chuckled lightly.

"Just a bit. I mean it's understandable. She's probably just in shock." The doctor smiled and then exited the room.

_Yeah, that's it. Shock._

I sighed as I flipped over to my left side and nuzzled my face into the cold pillow. I closed my eyes, and fell asleep to the steady beeping of the machine.

_"Wendy." I could hear someone say lightly._

_"Wendy, don't worry."_

_Wait, that voice sounded familiar._

_"Wendy, it's me."_

**_Peter._**

_"Im coming for you. I'll be there soon. I'm going to save you. Don't worry."_

_"I will save you."_

I flung my eyes open right as the 'dream' ended.

_You're not going to die. _I thought as I stared at the white ceiling. _"Peter is coming."_

I sighed as the sixth visitor left my room. I had been getting visitors for the past hour. Old friends, and even random people have been coming in to talk to me, to see if Im okay. Even one of my teachers came in and tried to give me homework, and when I gave her a weird look she just laughed awkwardly and said she was joking. I had been in here all alone as the visitors flooded in. Dustin left to go get some food at Mcdonald's and said he's be back in a couple hours. So as of right now I've been alone. I sighed again hoping there would been no more visitors.

"You have one more visitor." The doctor popped in and then quickly left. I groaned as I sat up and tried to look presentable. The heavy door slowly opened and the person hesitantly walked in. I stared at their feet for a moment and then glanced up at their face.

_No. NO._

I gritted my teeth and tried to stay sat in my bed as I stared at the face in front of me.

"How are you?" Cami, yes _Cami,_ asked as she slowly closed the door, but didn't move any further away from it.

"Get out." I tried to stay as calm as possible.

"I just want to see-" Cami began as she stepped a little closer to my bed.

"Get out!" I yelled a bit louder. Cami backed up from me a bit and shut her eyes, breathed loudly, and then re-opened them.

"Im not going to get out!" She yelled about as loud as I did. " I wont until I can talk to you! I want to know how you are? How are you?" Every word she spit out of her mouth just made me get angrier and angrier.

"Fine." I growled and smirked. I could feel the power running through my veins and inching closer to my hands. I slowly lifted up my right arm and Cami looked a bit skeptical at it.

"Thank you." Cami smiled as if she had succeeded.

"No, I don't think so." I spoke sternly as I took my hand and gestured it upwards. This caused Cami to get lifted up from the ground and I now had her hovering above the ground.

"What are-?" She began scared, but I cut her off. I twisted my hand and bent my fingers as if I was grabbing something. Cami threw her hands to her neck as she started choking. I squeezed my hand even tighter, as If my hand were actually on her neck. Oh, how much better it was to be able to choke her from afar. As I squeezed my hand tighter her face began to turn purple and her chokes became louder. My mind was screaming at me to stop, but I couldn't. I wouldn't. I didn't want too. She deserves this. She needs to be afraid of me. Power continued to surge in me as I flung her higher into the air. Suddenly there was a knock on the door and I immediately dropped my arm, causing Cami to fall. After she hit the floor you could hear her loudly gasping for air.

"Now, get out." I snapped at her and she obeyed. She quickly stood up and walked out of the door as Dustin walked in carrying a take out bag.

"Why did she look so bad?" He chuckled as he collapsed onto the chair.

"I don't know." I spoke innocently as I glanced at the remainder of the black spews coming from my finger tips.

"Well, okay." He then proceeded to stuff a hamburger into his mouth. Suddenly It happened again. I bent over in pain and clasped my chest, but tried not to cry out in pain. I again noticed more black spews pouring from my fingers.

"Wendy?" Dustin stopped eating and immediately jumped to my side. " Are you okay? Do you need the doctor?"

"Im fine." I mumbled as the pain stopped. I sat upright and looked at Dustin, who looked concerned.

"Finish your hamburger." I chuckled lightly and pointed to the chair. As he continued to eat his food, I remembered, I realized.

_What did I just do to Cami? _My answer was very simple, but one I shouldn't be proud of.

_Im letting the evil overtake me._

* * *

**I really hope you liked it- and I hope you understood it!**

**Please review!**

**Xo.**

**ps. Don't worry, Peter will be in the next chapter XD**


	3. Chapter 3

I sighed as I rolled over so I was facing the window. This caused the tube hooked up to me to raddle. It was Sunday. I had had time to just relax in silence. Everyone was either at church or sleeping in, which I couldn't be more grateful for. You would think I liked all the attention but it was getting so annoying. I hadn't seen my mom since she told me I was going to have to pay for the bill, who knows if she is even going to come take me out of the hospital.

I quickly sat up and started coughing violently, causing blood to spew onto my hand like so many times before. I violently rubbed my hand on the tissues I was given and threw it aside. I hadn't gotten anymore 'messages' from Peter, but I really hope he was coming soon, if he doesn't I am going to die.

" Knock, knock." I could hear Dustin's voice as he opened the door to my room and swiftly walked in, barely making a sound when he closed the door. "Morning."

"Morning." I smiled as I shoved the tissues under me so he couldn't see them. He smiled back and followed his routine that he had made in one day. He fixed the ends of my covers and tucked them under my feet and then sat himself on the white chair next to the bed.

"School's tomorrow." He proceeded to make a disgusted face as I chuckled lightly at him.

" How horrid." I mimicked a British accent as I spoke.

"I'd say," He shot back in his best British accent. I had to cough. I couldn't cough though, every time I coughed I lost blood, and every time Dustin saw the blood he became even more worried. I sat there struggling to keep it in.

"I have some news."

"Mhmm." I mumbled through my pressed lips, still trying to contain the cough.

"Well, you see, I heard, that Cody may or may not be stopping by here today to see you. It's not official or anything, I don't think." He mumbled all of this so I could barely understand what he had spat out. As every single word left his mouth I couldn't contain it any longer, his news shocked me, so out came the horrible cough. I coughed violently, more than the past, and it sounded awful. Almost as if I were being choked. Blood plopped out at every cough. I could see the shock and worry on his face. I was feeling weaker by the second, but I couldn't tell him that. I'm going to be better soon, so there is no point in telling him, because in the end it's all going to be okay.

Dustin shot up from his chair and ran to the door and opened his mouth to call the doctor.

"Don't." I growled sternly.

"Wendy." He warned as his eyes pierced through me. " You're getting worse. I am getting the doctor." He was about to step out of the door.

"Don't you dare." I said even more mad this time. Suddenly I could feel the power whirling inside of me again.

_Keep it down keep it down. You control it, not the other way around._

Dustin sighed very loudly and slammed the door shut.

"If you die, its my fault." He muttered as he collapsed onto the chair again.

"Im not gonna die, so shut up." I mumbled, annoyed.

Dustin sighed again and grabbed my hand lightly. " Im just so afraid you will, though." I wrapped my fingers lightly around his.

"Im not going to." I whispered as I closed my eyes and quickly fell to sleep.

* * *

I slowly opened my eyes and grasped Dustin's hand tighter. As my eyes got adjusted to the light I heard a faint knock on the door.

"Come in." I responded a bit loudly, causing Dustin to slowly wake up.

"Hi." Cody smiled sheepishly.

"Oh god." I mumbled. Cody's eyes wandered a bit. They wandered around the room, then they fell down to Dustin and my hands intertwined. He didn't like it, that was easy to tell.

"Oh." He growled a bit.

_Seriously? Does he think every guy I hang around with is automatically my boyfriend or something?_

I dropped my hand from Dustins and placed it onto my lap.

"What do you want?" I intended to ask it nicely, but it came out as I had thought it. Bitter and mean.

"Just wanted to see how you were holding up. Are you coming to school tomorrow?"

_No, because Peter is coming to get me._

" I don't really know." I tried to avoid eye contact with him, but instead looked at Dustin who seemed to feel extremely uncomfortable in this situation. " I doubt it. I bet I'd be back by like Wednesday, if I had to guess." I lied to him. I wasn't going back to school.

Cody smiled happily at this and tried to sit at the end of my bed. I lifted my leg up and used my foot to push him up.

"No. Cody, I'm sorry about everything, I am, but I do not need you trying to get me back. Find someone else. Leave me alone. Or if you want to be around me, be just my friend. Act like a friend, don't be around me just so you can beg to get me back." I huffed out, annoyed at his constant pleads to get me back.

"I just don't understand why," This boy really needed to shut up.

" Things had to be done, Cody. The circumstances weren't right."

"You mean because you ran off with some guy." He growled annoyed, and he quickly had his usual 'mad' look in his eyes. I could hear Dustin try to say something but I snapped my head towards him and nodded my head no. I can do this on my own.

"Don't talk about stuff you don't understand." I tried to remain calm. I had to remain calm. I wanted him out. If he stayed much longer there is no telling what I would do.

" I understand completely. You cheated on me and ran away with some guy." I clenched my fists tightly and I could feel the power on my tips. I looked down at my hands and could practically see the power radiating off of it. I was about to lift my hand up, I don't know what I was going to do, but I was going to do something. But then there was a knock on the door.

_Thank god._

The door slowly opened and in walked the person.

"Oh my god." I whispered happily. Dustin and Cody were a bit confused, since they didn't know this person. I started to try to get out of my bed.

"What are you doing?" Dustin asked a bit confused as he stood up and lightly grabbed my arm. " You can't get up, Wendy." I tried not to say his name, I couldn't say his name, but I did. I was too happy, and excited and just shocked that it slipped out.

"Peter!" I screamed happily as I easily shook off Dustins hand and ran over to Peter and hugged him tightly.

"You came, you came!" I shouted over and over again as he picked me up a bit off of the ground as he continued to hug me.

"I told you I would." He chuckled as he kissed the side of my cheek and placed me on the ground. I turned around as I smiled, but that smile quickly faded as I saw Cody.

_Aw, crap._

"You're Peter." He questioned in an obvious fake 'nice' tone. I glanced down at his fist. He was going to punch Peter. As Peter responded I quickly jumped in front of him. Right as the words left Peter's lips Cody's hand went flying towards what would have been the middle of Peter's face, but now it was aimed for the middle of my neck. I quickly grabbed his knuckle, and he looked at me shocked.

"Yeah, nice try, but I don't know if you've noticed, we're in a freaking hospital." As I held onto his clenched up hand, I let fire seep through my hand and onto his skin, causing his hand to get extremely hot, but not catch on fire. I dropped his hand and continued to stand in front of Peter. "If you were to punch him, which you wouldn't, it wouldn't be at a hospital. Got it? Now get out of this room." I said as I could feel a cough coming out. He gritted his teeth and barely moved forward. I smirked as I could feel my cough come up. I coughed as hard as I could right in front of Cody's face and blood spattered onto it, causing him to jump back in disgust. I chuckled lightly.

"Bye!" After I said this he quickly left the room. I turned around and came face to face to Peter, who had his eyes wide.

"We have to go now, you're really sick." He grabbed my arm and tried to lead me out of the room.

"Hold on."

I quickly turned around and walked over to Dustin, who was so confused.

"Dustin I have to go somewhere and I wont be back."

"What?" He asked confused.

"I'm leaving. For good. I have to go somewhere so I will get better."

"But, what? Will I see you again?"

"Maybe." I choked out. " I will try to visit from time to time, alright? Thank you, Dustin. Thank you for taking care of me. Thank you for being here for me when no one else was. It has meant the world to me. Thank you for being my best friend. Please don't hate me." I rambled on as I hugged him as tightly as I could.

"Please." I whispered in his ear and then let go.

"Okay." He nodded his head and smiled lightly. " Don't get caught alright?" He chuckled light as he moved a piece of my hair off my shoulder.

"Alright." I smiled and then turned around to Peter.

"Let's go." I smiled as Peter went out the door.

"Bye!" I waved to Dustin as I walked out of the room. I grimaced as my barefoot touched the cold, marble floor. We looked to our left and to our right and at the moment no doctor was in sight. We nodded our heads at each other and ran quickly. We ran to the stair case and quickly ran down the flight of stairs. When we got to the bottom we flung the heavy door open, which made a loud noise and caused everyone in the lobby to look at us.

_Way to be discreet._

We tried to ignore them as we quickly walked through the lobby, but then I spotted the nurses. _My _nurses.

"Wendy?" Both of them asked confused. I quickly moved my gaze away from theirs and proceeded to walk faster. Then we started to run. Now they were on to us.

_Obviously._

"Wendy! Wendy!" They continued to scream as we finally made it to the doors. " Get that girl!" They yelled to stander-by's. Now there were probably like five people at us.

"Not again!" I yelled at Peter as we ran out the door and into the parking lot. I turned around to look and they were pretty close to us. I did the only thing I could think of. I slung my arm out and flicked my hand and fingers forward, hoping ice or something would come out. That's not what happened. Soon after I had flung my arm out and did my 'magic', a line of fire was flung onto the pavement, causing the people who were chasing us to run away from us and the fire.

Peter turned around and widened his eyes at what he saw. " Oh my god. What..why..yeah Im gonna have to get used to that.." He said as we had now stopped and gazed at the fire and the frightened people.

"Hey, at least if the people in the hospital who are sick die from the fire, they're put out of their suffering. I kinda did them a favor." I smiled lightly as I turned around and grabbed Peter's hand and jumped up off of the ground.

"Wendy, why would you say that? The fire was a good idea I guess, but that comment. Jeez." He seemed to yell as we flew off of the ground and over the city.

"Just…come on." I stuttered as we started to fly faster.

_Really. Why the hell did I say that?_

* * *

**I'm so sorry it took forever for me to update, I have been so busy. I really hope you like it! And I hope you don't mind the cursing, I really will keep it to a minimum. **

**Please review. ( It really means a lot.)**

**Xo.**


	4. Chapter 4

Wendy's POV

" So whats up with you? Aside from the obvious sickness and the.." He paused a moment." Power thing.." Peter grasped my hand tighter as I thought of all the things that had happened, that had change.

" A lot of stuff." I huffed out." My mom practically disowned me. " Peter looked at me with his eyes wide. " Yeah, I know." We continued to fly and I continued to think of everything. I suddenly remembered the biggest one of all.

"Um.." I mumbled as I coughed. " I tried to kill Cami."

Peter halted right then and there. We were just hovering in the air, and Peter looked at me, and I have no clue what emotion he currently had on his face. If I had to take a guess, it's not a very good one.

"What?" He asked in disbelief.

" It's happening, Peter." I said as I try with all my will to let the power surge though me. After I said this I gestured towards my hand and we both watch as black sparks come out of it. Blue ones are coming out less and less. " When..when I tried to kill her, I couldn't stop. It was like my mind was screaming at me to stop but my body just did its own thing. It's like I pushed out my good conscious and I don't know if it's there anymore." Peter grabbed my hand and continued flying.

"It's a good thing we're almost to Neverland."

"What, aren't you going to say something else?" I questioned him, confused on why he was basically dropping the subject.

"I can't say much because it's happening to me too."

_**What?**_

I turned my head and looked bewildered at him.

"It's not nearly as bad as yours, but it's still affecting me. Let's just fly for right now. The sooner we get to Neverland, the better. I have a lot I need to explain to you." He told me as groups of trees came into view.

* * *

"So, the Lost Boys may or may not be mad at you. I think as long as you make it obvious that you're sick, they'll be nice to you." Peter spoke randomly as we landed on the green ground below.

" They're mad at me?" I scrunched my eyebrows as I cracked my back.

"Well you kinda told them that you'd be back in a couple hours and then I have to

tell them that you're going to be gone for a year. They didn't really get an official goodbye."

"Ooh." I spoke as I scrunched up my face. " Well I guess we'll see if they're still mad at me. Let's go." I quickly turned to Peter and then began walking ahead of him. I smiled as the familiar tree came into view. I ran to the front and down the stairs, not caring how far behind Peter was. I quickly opened the door and ran inside the dark lit room.

"Boys! Boys!" I yelled happily as I spun around looking for them. Slightly was the first one to pop out, well, run out. Then followed Nibs, and then the rest slowly made their way out. Most of them ran and hugged me, while a few of them stayed behind, still obviously upset with me. Peter seemed to notice this. He glared over at the boys and they quickly ran over to me and hugged me gently.

" Wendy's sick. Very sick, alright? We have to help her get the cure, and it's not easy. We need your corporation, no matter how upset you are with her." Peter spoke in a rough tone, causing the Lost Boys to immediately stop and listen intently.

"How sick?" Tootles asked, while making a 'fake' serious face.

" Death." My voice crumbled out coldly.

"Yeah and she is sorta turning evil, so that's a problem too." Peter spoke after me, nonchalantly.

"Woah." Nibs said as he backed away from me with his hands in the air. "Evil?" He continued to slowly back away from me.

"It's not like I'm freaking contagious." I threw my hands up in annoyance at Nibs action, but also a bit amused." I'm just wanting to kill people..and I hardly have any good emotions anymore. But don't worry if I liked you from the start I probably won't harm you."

"Lovely." One of the Lost Boys mumbled causing Slightly to cough loudly and glare at the boy.

"Okay, well.." Peter clasped his hands together. " Now Wendy and I need to have a talk. I need to tell her how to solve this and she needs to explain to me what exactly is going on."

I nodded my head at him and walked over the wooden table and sat down on the chair next to it. The Lost Boys mimicked my actions and sat there patiently waiting to hear what was going to happen.

Peter cleared his throat and then began talking. " So, the whole reason you are sick is because you left Neverland."

"Seriously?" I yelled quite loudly.

_Of course this is basically my fault. If I had just stayed then this wouldn't have happened._

"Yes." He looked at me a bit annoyed because I had cut him off. " Since you're the Savior of Neverland, it's in a way attached to you and you're in a way, attached to it. Neverland is basically like your power source now."

"What does that mean, then? How can I leave then, without getting sick? How will I get better?" I asked all of these questions frantically, causing Peter to give me a hard glare.

" I think he wants you to shut up." Nibs turned his head towards me and smiled.

"Yeah, I got that." I said as I rolled my eyes at him, causing almost everyone else to laugh.

"Anyways, yes, there is a solution, obviously. There are these special berries, that if you eat them, they will heal you. They are found on the biggest hill in Neverland, but you can't fly to it. You have to walk. It'd probably take about a whole day as long as we didn't make too many stops." Peter leaned back into his chair as he continued speaking.

"Yay! That sounds really easy too. I don't know why I was freaking out about it because the solution is really easy." I practically jumped out of my chair with excitement and continued to ramble like I generally do.

"That's not all." He sounded serious. Like, I mean his tone immediately changed, catching everyone's attention. I awkwardly looked around and then slowly sat back down.

"Oh..what else?" I questioned a bit slowly. Would I regret asking this?

" The thing is…those berries will only make you better and allow you to leave Neverland for two days without getting sick, but if you leave for longer than two days, you'll be sick again, just like you were." Peter spoke slowly, probably afraid about my reaction.

"What?" I screeched, not caring how impolite I was being. My screaming caused two of the Lost Boys next to me, to cringe and Peter to sigh quite loudly.

" But." He emphasized on this before going on. "There is one thing. I have to ask you something first."

"Okay, ask!" I urged him on in my impatience.

" Have you ever heard the saying that in Neverland ,every time you breathe, a grown-up dies?"**(1)**

I scrunched my eyebrows up in confusion. "No?"

"Okay, well, that statement is in a way, true." Peter seemed like he no longer wanted to speak. He really seemed to not like the topic we were on.

"What do you mean?"

" Okay, so the Lost Boys, if they had stayed at their homes, they would all be like in their twenties by now. So, if they were to leave right now, in no more than five days, they would immediately turn into their current age. That's why none of them have left here for more than one day. They don't want to pay the price. It's the same deal for you, except instead of aging, you get deathly sick. So the question is, do you want to pay the price?" Peter explained this all out to me as I sat in a bit of confusion.

"What's the price?"

Peter sighed extremely loudly and it took him a moment for him to begin speaking. " For you to be able to leave without anything happening to you, you have to take a life of someone, generally an adult, but in reality it can basically be anyone older than 13."

"Um, okay, how do you go about doing this?"

"Wait. You want to do it?" Peter looked at me confused, and a tad worried. The Lost Boys remained silent as they listened intently.

"Just keep explaining!" I yelled, annoyed at his constant stopping.

"For anyone but you, it would just simply be going and killing them, but for you, since this is a total different thing, the fact that you're the Savior, you have to do it in a bit more of a gorier way." He paused a moment, still obviously not wanting to talk about this. " You have powers so, what you have to do is go to the person, whomever you're killing, and rip out their heart. You just simply stick your hand in them with your powers, and pull out their heart, but this doesn't kill them. For it to be complete you have to then stick it inside yourself. Don't worry you wont have two hearts, they'll just simply combine. Then, after that, the person will be dead. But for you, this comes with another price and for you, you can only-" As he was speaking I was racking my brain for ideas on who to do it to. Thinking if I should do it.

"Cami!" I yelled, interrupting Peter. " I want to do it to Cami."

"Stop interrupting me!" Peter yelled. " You can't do it to Cami. You have to do it to a family member. It can be a sibling, grandparent, cousin, whatever."

I didn't have to think for one second, in fact after he said family member, the name was already practically coming off my lips.

"My mom." I yelled and then smirked, thinking how I would get to kill her.

"Woah. Woah." Peter looked at me shocked. "You sure you want to kill your mom? Your _mom_."

"Yes. Positive. She deserves it. I hate her. She hates me. It's her. I want to kill her." I spoke in monotone as I stared at the wooden table in front of me.

"Just to make sure you really want to do this," Peter and the Lost Boys continued to stare at me as if I were some monster," This comes with another price. Once you take that heart and put it into you, you have done basically like the biggest act of evil, so once that heart hits your other heart, you're evil. It will almost make you 100% evil. The heart will immediately harden and turn black, if it's not almost already."

"Wait. I thought we were trying to fix her, not make her problem worse! What happens if she turns completely evil?" Slightly, who happens to have a strong bond with Wendy, screamed loudly across the table.

"I know. We can only fix one. Right now that one is the sickness. Once that is solved we can try to solve the whole evil heart thing, and honestly I don't know what is going to happen to her. I think she will still like us, because she has liked us from the beginning, but we have to be careful, we can't tick her off. What I'm sure of though, is she's not going to be the Wendy we know, anymore." Peter tried to say as calmly as possible.

"So? You still want to do this to your mom?" Peter stared right at me, and his eyes seemed to be screaming at me to say no. I didn't listen.

" I don't care what happens to me, you can fix me, I'm sure. I just want to make sure she gets what she deserves and that is death. She should've known she had it coming. She should've known what I could do." I picked my hand up and let black swirls playfully dance off my fingertips.

" Yes, I want to rip my mom's heart out and watch her die, in fear, and in pain." I shot my fingers out, causing a dart of black to shoot across the room and onto a flower, causing it to turn black and wilt instantly.

"Any more questions?" I smirked as I placed my hand down gently onto the table.

* * *

**1. I actually found this quote while re-reading Peter Pan and honestly, this is what inspired this story, so I guess you could be grateful for this quote, because without it, this story probably wouldn't exist XD ( and I might have also gotten a teeny bit of ideas from Once Upon A Time..shhh.)**

**Okay, I hope you enjoyed it! I'm so sorry it took me forever to upload. It has been a very busy past couple of weeks. I would also like to say that I probably will update next week, but don't expect anything the week after that because I will be at Disney and Universal for a whole week, sorry!**

**So, please review. Xo.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Gilly Boy: I'm glad she is scaring you, that's kinda what I intended to do, haha. I guess she is mentally sick, but she is becoming evil because of what Hook did to her, and I couldn't really write this chapter in Peters POV, but I will in the next.**

**I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

" I forgot to mention one thing." Peter quickly piped up as I had began walking away from the confused and disturbed people.

I turned around on my heel and sighed . " What now?"

Peter smiled worriedly as he scratched the back of his neck. " For this to work, um, basically what you're committing to when you finish all the tasks, you become Ruler of Neverland. It's not like a queen or king, but instead like you can control what happens to Neverland in a way. You're like god sorta. I mean obviously you can't replace God, but that's like the position you'll be in. Does that make sense?" I stood still as he explained it to me. It made sense in a way, I guess. Maybe it could have it's perks later on?

" Yeah, yeah. It makes sense. Sounds cool I guess." I nodded my head at Peter. " Okay well Im just gonna go change and then we can go get the berries." I slightly turned and pointed towards my room.

" Actually we're going in the morning." Peter spoke up, stopping me from going to my room again.

" Noooo." I whined like a toddler. " Can't we go now?" Peter eyed me and chuckled lightly.

" If you want to get there like at 3 in the morning. No, besides you really need your sleep. Go sleep." Peter threw his arm and motioned it towards my room. I widened my eyes and shook my head no frantically, earning a confused look from Peter and even a few of the Lost Boys. I slowly inched my way away from my room.

" Come here." I said sternly, motioning my finger to tell Peter to come over. Peter looked to his left and right, scrunched his eyebrows up in confusion and then quickly walked over to me.

" I can't go to sleep." I whispered as I pulled Peter closer to me.

" Why?"

I gritted my teeth together as my eyes flicked throughout the room and then landed on Peter. I sighed softly and then spoke again, " I have nightmares. Bad nightmares. It has caused me to have insomnia because I'm afraid to go to sleep, which worsened my condition. The dreams, well, the nightmares, they're not just nightmares, it's almost like they're real, like they represent something. I can't go to sleep. I can't." I started to freak out, begging Peter not to make me go to sleep. Peter searched my eyes, looking at how frightened I was.

" You have to sleep Wendy. It's not healthy." Peter grasped my arm lightly, causing tingles to run up through it. I glanced at Peters hair as it fell over his face and he continued to stare at me. He was right. I had to sleep. I had gotten like 9 hours of sleep in the past three days.

" Okay." I choked out a bit hoarsely.

" I'll sit next to your bed, alight?" I smiled and nodded my head lightly at Peter. I turned around and walked to my room with Peter following behind. I glanced at the whole room, taking all the memories back in. I happily plopped myself onto the familiar bed. During this Peter had made himself comfortable on a small wooden chair with a cushion of feathers next to my bed. I slowly got under the covers and laid my head down on the surprisingly fluffy pillow. I felt the scratchy covers under my fingertips as Peter moved closer to me.

" Goodnight, Wendy." Peter kissed my cheek and my eyes fluttered closed. I hadnt ever been more happy, or more scared to go to sleep.

* * *

I squinted my eyes as I got adjusted to my surroundings. As I took notice of everything, I realized I had seen it before. It was like all the other times before. It was a big, white endless room. It was silent. As I walked, you could hear the echo of my footsteps.

Like other times before, two doors came into view, both black and closed, and neither having any sides or walls attached. They were standing by themselves, like the doors in monsters inc. I never knew which door to take. I did know though, that one led to a great place and one led to a horror. I had always managed to pick the wrong door. I stared intently at both, deciding which to take.

I slowly walked towards the left door, and reached my hand out to twist the silver knob. I gently pulled it open and looked down what seemed to be an endless staircase, but I knew it wasn't. I stepped in and onto the stairs and pulled the door shut behind me. As the door clicked closed, an evil, creepy laugh could be heard loud and clear, but it didnt come from a person, I had already figured that out. I squeezed my eyes shut, trying to ignore it and go on.

This was the furthest I had ever gotten in the dream, I had always managed to wake up, but this time I had to keep going, see what would happen. I walked down the black staircase and was now in a room. It was dark. The floor was a grey marble flooring. It was foggy, it was was almost if a part of the woods, was inside. I stood in the middle and looked all around. I turned to my other side and jumped back when I saw Peter standing like a statue about 50 feet away from me.

" Peter?" I asked confused as I stepped closer to him. At my action he moved his hands and lifted up something. He had a bow'n'arrow in his hand. He was just standing there, motionless, with his bow and arrow pointed at me.

" What are you doing?" I asked frantically, now backing away from him. He had this look on his face that he had to hurt me. Like I was some sort of monster. I quickly swiveled around when I heard the clicking of feet. I squinted my eyes as I tried to make out who the figure was. All I could see was a black silhouette in the fog. The person came closer, and then I backed up in fear. It was ME. The person looked just like me, and it was me. Except it's clothes were mangled, had holes everywhere, and it had scars and an evil smirk on it's face. I gulped as it came closer.

" Wendy. You can't let him do this to us." It spoke to me In a ghostly whisper, making me shutter. I turned around so I was facing Peter, who still held the same position In the same spot. Except, he looked confused now. Like he didnt know which one to shoot. _How didnt he know? Wasn't it obvious that the one standing next to me was the bad one? Couldn't he tell I was the one who was good by the way I looked? But wait, what did I look like?_

As this thought popped into my head I turned my head around, and it felt as if everything was going in slow motion, everything had stopped but me. Like I had wanted, a mirror was now In front of me. I looked at myself. I looked exactly how the other me had looked...evil.

Then suddenly my reflection started smirking, but I was not smirking. I gasped at what I thought to be black blood slowly going down the corner of its mouth. Slowly a hand came out of the mirror, it was my reflections...well, the other me. It was still contained In the mirror but it's arm was now coming out. Blood was dripping from its fingertips. It reached out for me, as if it wanted me to grab it's hand, or touch it's arm. I had an urge to do those things, but something told me I shouldn't. I could still feel Peters arrow aimed towards me. The reflection reached out further for me, and I had to resist the urge to grab it. A puddle of blood had now formed from where blood was dripping from it's fingertips.

" Wake up!" I yelled as the blood swam beneath my feet. " Wake up, Wendy! Wake up!" I screamed bloody murder as I clasped my eyes tightly together.

" Wake up!" I screamed one last time before I jolted my eyes opened. I blinked my eyes a few times and then realized I was awake. I was back in the real world. I slowly turned my head and Peter was staring at me in horror. I squinted my eyebrows together and directed my attention towards where he was looking.

It was my fingers. He was looking at my fingers. I gulped as I stared at the blood slowly dripping off MY fingertips.

Drip.

_Drip._

**_Drip._**

My sheets were soaked in my own blood, and on the wall written with the blood from my fingertips was 'Destroy him before he', and that was it, and the e in he was barely legible. _Who's this 'him'? And why do I have to destroy him? What is he going to do? Before he what?_ Now I was a bit upset that I had woken up. If I hadn't woken up I probably would've finished the sentence. I gaped at the wall, which I assume Peter was doing as well.

_What hell is happening to me and what does it mean?_

* * *

**Yay, I got a chapter up this week! I hope the whole dream thing made sense, or that you caught on. I hadn't essentially planned on this being a chapter, but the idea just came to me, and the dream continued to come to me piece by piece, and it just made sense to add it, to see how her mind sorta is at the moment, how she's basically fighting with herself.**

** If you don't understand I'll try to explain it without giving it away. The dream basically is a representation, it's a representation of how close she is to becoming evil, how she's barely there, and she's struggling to stay away. That's what this dream basically means, and she knows that, that's why it scares her. But Peter in her dream, that doesn't make sense to her, and let's just say it's a foreshadow, that's all Im gonna say because I don't want to give it away, but having him in the dream is definitely a foreshadow.**

**I hope you liked it! Please review!**

**Ps. No chapter will be added next week because I will be on vacation!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Gilly boy: I'm so glad you're enjoying it!**

**IveyHicks: Thank you so much! And I added a little bit of the Wendy/Peter fluff in here for you, but don't worry in the next couple of chapters there will be ALOT of Wendy and Peter (:**

**A Thousand Midnights: Thanks!  
**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Peters POV

What I just watched happen looked like something straight out of an exorcism movie, I mean, good lord.

Five minutes ago I was sitting here, confused as I watched Wendy slowly sit up and ignore my calling of her name, I noticed blood dripping off her fingers but I didn't know how it started bleeding. I had continued to call her name but she didnt listen, she was practically sitting motionless except for her arm that she was using to write on the wall with.

Now we both were staring at the wall, I was horrified, I'm not sure how she was feeling, but I was beyond horrified. Blood was dripping down the wall from the letters she had written and the once gray cover was now splotchy with red. Now I know why she didnt want to go to sleep.

Wendy slowly turned around to look at me, which as she did so, I grimaced. She had what looked to be a line of dry blood coming from a corner of her mouth and ending at her chin.

" What happened?" She asked shakily as she clutched her hands together, trying to stop her finger tips from bleeding. She had already curled herself up into a ball, and had her eyes squeezed shut.

She looked so scared, so vulnerable and it killed me to see her like this. What had Hook done to her? What else was going to happen to her?

" Do you really want to know?" I asked as I stared at her fragile self. I didn't know what I could say, If I should say anything, because she looked scared out of her mind.

It was silent for a moment after I asked this and all you could hear was her shaky breaths. " No. I think I have an idea on what happened, and I really don't want to relive it." She stuttered from talking to quickly, and her voice had raised quite a bit by the time she had ended her sentence. Now she was glancing down at her hands which were shaking uncontrollably.

I got up from the chair I had been sitting in and walked to Wendy. I reached out to her shoulder, I was trying to comfort her, but she flinched away. She flinched away like I was going to hurt her or something. She must've noticed the hurt expression on my face because she opened her mouth to speak.

" Im..sorry. I don't know why I flinched away." Was she lying? " Can we just, can we just go see the lost boys now or something?" She quickly stood up from her position on the bed.

" Wendy, itll be okay! It was just a dream." I spoke as she had gotten up.

" Its real! Look at the wall. " She screamed as she walked out of the room but then quickly came back in and lifted up her hands which still had blood dripping off " oh, and dont forget about these" and then she walked quite quickly out of the room, leaving me to stare at the half written message on her wall and confused as to what those two things had to with the dreams being real.

What I didn't know was that Wendy was questioning herself on if she should be afraid of me or herself.

Wendy's POV

_Not real? Not real! Who Is he to speak? He didn't see the blood dripping off the fingers of the thing that looked like me then see blood dripping off my fingers IN REAL LIFE, just like the replica of me in a dream. He didn't sit up and write some creepy message on a wall in blood while basically unconscious. Who is he to tell me that_-

" Wendy, Wendy." I could faintly hear someone call my name frantically then grab a hold of my arm. All I could hear was a loud, annoying buzz. Then I could hear my breathing. It was out of control. As I felt two hands on my arm my brain decided to work again. A bright white light seemed to shine in my eye and then suddenly, staring at me with concern, was Slightly.

" Calm down." He said soothingly.

_Calm down? What did he mean_? Then I realized again my breathing was out of control and it felt as if the room were spinning.

" Oh god, I've never dealt with a panic attack before." He mumbled as he continued to try to soothe me. I fluttered my eyes shut and focused on my breathing, and it seemed I was back in a normal state.

By the time I had the words ' I'm okay' issued off of my lips, the lost boys and Peter had gathered around.

" What just happened?" Nibs put on a complex expression and glanced at Peter and me.

_They don't need to worry about me._

I licked my lips and then smiled lightly. " Im fine, it was nothing, just me making a fool of myself." I laughed lightly as Peter continued to stare at me concerned. Everyone looked at me, not believing one word I just said.

"It'll be okay. Once we finish all our tasks, everything will be okay." I seemed to be reassuring myself rather than the others. Everyone took glances at each other, me being the only one left out.

I sighed as I ran my fingers through my tangly hair. " Just go back to your business", I started, looking at the lost boys, then I turned to look at Peter,"I'm gonna go clean up myself, and then we can talk." I didn't wait for any response, I just made two quick strides to the 'bathroom.'

I slammed the door behind me as I grimaced at the tiny room. It wasn't even a real bathroom. It was basically a port-a-potty and then a mirror. No sink, but there were two bottles of hand sanitizer, which I assumed Peter managed to steal.

I turned on my heel and looked at myself In the mirror. I quickly jumped back a little in shock. I was practically gawking at my appearance in the mirror. _How long had I looked like this?_

My brown, wavy, almost waist length hair was all knotted up and it looked matted at the top. My face seemed lifeless. There were dark bags under my eyes and my lips seemed dry and ghostly pale. My face even seemed a little paler, making the tiny freckles around my nose to stick out even more. Then I realized the dry blood that was going down my mouth, causing me to get a quick flashback of my dream.

_No, no, no. This just makes it more real._

Suddenly there was a sharp pain in my heart again and I immediately hunched over in pain, grasping my chest but making no noise. It felt as if my heart was being squeezed as tight as possible. Still hunched over in pain I slowly lifted my head so I could see my face in the mirror. The bags under my eyes suddenly seemed darker. I suddenly seemed sicker...eviler. Then the reflection started smirking, just like in my last dream. Obviously, like before, I wasn't smirking but my reflection was. The pain in my chest quickly subsided and I stood straight up, still staring at my smirking reflection.

_You're dreaming._

My reflection opened its mouth as if it were about to speak.

_I have to be. _

Suddenly I could hear a whisper. A whisper saying 'accept it'. At first it was just one voice, but then one more started saying it, then two, and then I lost count. The voices were coming from everywhere. They were whispers, scary whispers, continually chanting 'accept it'. All the while my reflection was still smirking.

The voices got louder, more voices joined them. Some were screaming now

"Accept it." They chanted. I grasped my head with my hands, overwhelmed with the voices, slowly backing up to the wall.

_You're imagining it._

The voices got louder.

_You're seeing and hearing things._

All the voices were screaming now. It felt as if my ear drums were busting.

_Wendy, you're dreaming, you can make it stop. Make it stop!_

" You're dreaming!" I accidentally screamed.

"No you're not." I managed to hear among the other voices. The voices kept going and I grasped my head tighter.

"Accept it, accept it." They weren't stopping, I felt like I was going to pass out.

I grasped my head tighter one last time before I screamed as loud as I could. Then it stopped. They all stopped. I managed to look in the mirror, at my normal reflection, before Peter came rushing into the bathroom, slamming the door on the wall, causing a loud bang. He rushed over to me and cupped my face with his hands as I finally started to breathe normal again.

"What happened? What's wrong?" He tried to ask calmly as he frantically searched my face with his eyes. I smiled lightly, hoping to show him that I was okay.

"Im fine." I backed away from him and took the hand that was on my cheek, in my hand. " We just really need to get my mom's heart." I told Peter as I led him out of the bathroom. The sooner we got that heart and I could accept this, the evil, all this craziness would end. Then later I would be fixed. I can't keep having these nightmares. "We're going to get those berries tomorrow, right?" I looked up at him for a moment before we both collapsed onto my bed, now laying down next to each other.

"Yeah." He answered lightly, and then scanned my face, looking for something. " You're okay, right?" I nodded my head and let a barely audible 'yeah' slip out.

"I-I just need to be with you right now." I stuttered a bit as I wrapped my arm around him and reached up to kiss him lightly on his lips, to which he smiled into.

"Okay." He smiled as he pulled away from my lips and hugged my arm that was around his waist.

We were silent for a few minutes, basking in the moment that we hadn't had in a while.

"Thank you," I broke the silence, just with a whisper, " I haven't said it, and I just really want you to know I am so thankful. Thank you for helping me through this, and," I paused a moment, trying to keep my breathing steady, " I'm sorry if I go crazy on you when my heart blackens over, I'm counting on you to fix me." Peter slightly moved his head so he could see my face, which was rested right below his shoulder.

"You're welcome and don't worry, I will fix you, if you end up needing fixing." He kissed my forehead and sighed softly.

I smiled in response, though hiding how scared I was inside. I hugged him tighter, afraid that at any second he would be taken away from me because of my craziness.

_I needed to be with him right now, because after tomorrow, I might not love him, so I have to make tonight count. _

I gritted my teeth in pain as my heart continued to blacken, but acted calm, as Peter slowly let his eyelids fall, leaving me alone to think in the darkness.

* * *

**I hope you guys liked it, and understood it! Sorry it took me forever to update, I was on a trip and then I had 2 projects to do. **

**And no in case you were confused, Wendy wasn't dreaming this time (:**

**Please review!**


	7. Continue?

**Sorry, you guys are gonna hate me for making you think it was an update, but I really need to know something. Is this story worth continuing? I would like too- but only if there are readers**.** Plus, I wont be able to update for a while since theres only 4 weeks of school left, meaning Im the busiest I could be. So, yeah or nah?**


End file.
